This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful material presser device for a sewing machine which includes a transmission connected to a presser foot which engages the material.
In a similar known cloth presser bar device as described in German patent No. PS 31 32 044, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,145, a gentle setting down of the presser foot is obtained by an idle-stroke connection in the lift drive, in that an angle lever connected with the drive engages from below an abutment surface connected with the presser foot. As the impingement speed of the angle lever on the abutment surface is very slow, the resulting wear and noise are also minimal, but a displacement movement exists between the abutment surfaces, so that wear at this point cannot be avoided entirely due to the strong forces. In addition, tilting occurs under extra-axial pressure onto the bearing of the presser bar.